Adventure Time Discord Fan Fiction by CloudBear
by Toao
Summary: It's an adventure, that's for sure.
1. Chapter 1

King java was not a fan of Adventure Time. He had a fat neck and ate 1000 pounds of raw animal flesh every day. His butler said he eats like a "derpy, stupid, fool". The next day his body was found with his head completely ripped off. skyshared said, "whoever killed him will pay for his". The Adventure Time Discord Crew (ATDC) found some clues that lead them to a giant house on the edge of the woods. Knocking on the door, it opened to reveal a guy shrouded in darkness, BlackBear asked him, looking up at the guy, tugging at his trouser leg; "Who killed the butler?" His eyes widened in repulsion and screamed at the Adventure Time Discord crew, "get out of here stupid Adventure Time fans!" Slamming the door in their faces. Peakus demanded he open the door before he picks up the entire house and holds it up on his shoulders. But it seemed Peakus's extremely masculine show of Bravado was not enough. Through the door, the guy shouted, "You can't hurt me! I'm under the protection of the Teen Titans Go fandom! If they see you on their territory, you'll be sorry! He paused, "teen titans go is far superior to Adventure Time! Adventure Time's absurdist humour and existential jokes are no match for Teen Titans Go! They have chibi styled characters!". BlackBear said through the door, cupping his paws together to try and project his voice further, "Calm down. We are just saying who killed the butler". The door opened. The guy swung at Black Bear who ducked under the guy's punch. Shocked at Black Bear's incredible speed, the man jumped back inside, slamming the door yet again but this time the latch made an audible 'click'. Black Bear said through his paws, "open it or we will break the door". Screaming, "That's it! I'm calling the TTG fandom!".

After 2 minutes of the Adventure Time Discord Crew standing confused outside of the giant house; 10 cars screeched to a halt behind them, each one coming to a stop one after the other. Their black windows rolling down, uzi's spraying bullets everywhere. The ATDC members fired back at them. The members of the Teen Titans Go missed all of their shots.

All of the sudden there was a noise heard, two, three, six, eight, ten. All the Teen Titans Go cars erupt in pillars of fire and smoke. About 200 members shot or exploded dead. Gone, vapourized, dissolved, splooged. Suddenly, a helicopter could be heard coming in from the North. The members of the ATDC each hid under bushes, tress, or behind rocks to try and take cover from the approaching chopper. The helicopter descended a little, shining its spotlights down on the ground. The man standing in the back of the chopper called out as he saw the back half of BlackBear's body sticking out of a bush; "show yourself u stupid Adventure Time fan!". BlackBear popped his head out of the bush. "Come closer, stupid!" shouted the man in the back of the chopper.

BlackBear did as he said but was mildly offended by being called an idiot. "IM ALONE!" he said, waving his short arms over his head as he emerged from the bush.

The helicopter flew in closer. The Teen Titans Go fan shouted at the pilot, "No you idiot! Don't go closer then I said! What are you, a foolish chicken!?"

The rest of the Adventure time Discord Crew emerged from their various hiding spots and took aim at the falling helicopter, shooting it down. As the cheaply made whirly bird spiralled down in plumes of fire and smoke, the Teen Titans Go fan who had previously shown incredible ego and confidence jumped out of the falling helicopter and landed in the arms of inkbubblez "why u tried to kill us?" Inkbubblez asked the TTG fan. "it was an order from the king" The ATDC didn't believe him. "You swear?" BlackBear asked the TTG fan "Yes, I swear on Beast Boy and Cyborg's love for pies!" Everyone jumped back in shock as FIREFOX_FIN pulled out his gun and shot the fan in the knee "FIREFOX_FIN, what are you doin-" BlackBear tried to ask before he was interrupted by a second bullet firing from FIREFOX_FIN's gun, shooting the Teen Titans Go fan, crippling both his legs "FIREFOX_FIN, what are you doing?" BlackBear repeated "I'm just preventing him from getting away" he said as he holstered his weapon. "oh ok" replied BlackBear.

Lmaograb ordered the hostage to close his eyes so Peakus could plant a bomb in the room. While the TTG fans were talking to him (the injured TTG fan) we slowly sneaked away. When we were at a safe distance Peakus pulled the switch and the bomb exploded. Hundreds of TTG fans were killed and many more injured by the explosion.

When we got back to a safehouse it was almost midnight. We all sat down and Iguelin asked: "who do you guys think killed the butler? It has to be the king right?" Firefox replied: "his fingerprints were not there tho" Lantern decided to interrogate the TTG fan we took hostage. The TTG fan only cursed on our fandom and refused to give a normal answer.

Then out of nowhere something started buzzing and ringing. It was a phone in the TTG fan's pocket. Lantern answered the phone: "Who is this?" The caller said: "my name doesn't matter, what does matter is that I will pay you one billion dollars if you kill the man this phone belongs to." Lantern told him to fuck off. The person on the other side of the phone started shouting: "Do you know who you are talking to? If you don't kill that man I will find you and him and I will make sure you both die to a slow and painful death!" Lantern replied: "Not if we kill you first." The man hung up the phone.

Later peakus was about to shoot a whole lot of bullets at that man.

A few hours later we heard a chopper Blackbear quickly ran upstairs to the balcony, there was a giant machine gun located on it. The chopper was from the TTG fans, BlackBear opened fire at the helicopter, bullets were flying through air. He quickly realized that there were more choppers, at least 10. The loud sound of the machine gun could be heard while he was spraying bullets at the choppers. Meanwhile Shadow and Douchebag were shooting outside the window, Rivernotch of mundifer had an orange dot next to his head which means he was on idle.

During the fight we saw things moving around, we couldn't see what those things were due to the darkness of the night. We all just started shooting on them over and over for about 4 hours. Later nothing we didn't see any things moving the dark. But we heard tanks closing in on us. Shadow took out his RPG to fire at the the tanks. BlackBear also grabbed his and together they destroyed all of the tanks. With the final tank being destroyed the war ended.

We went outside to check what those things were that we shot over 4 hours at. It was bodies of TTG fans. We killed over 4000 of them. We decided now was the time to go after the king. We were only 1000 discord members strong. Our admin gave us unlimited ammo permissions plus one month free nitro.

We approached the palace of the king, there were so many choppers and tanks. Blackbear ordered to the Discord army to shoot a few shots and turn back to keep everyone safe. Fadded and Neptunian Avenger shot two rockets at TTG fans they saw at the entrance of the palace. The TTG fans started to fire back but they didn't seem to know where we were. Then something big happened. We found a giant chopper shooting at all other choppers. The Giant Chopper had been ordered by the king to destroy all other choppers. But that was a huge mistake the unbrainy king made. All of the choppers falled down to the ground and killed dozens of TTG fans.

Then we got and order from Malice to attack right now! We prepared our gear and marched towards our enemy. But no one was there only the big chopper which just landed. We splitted our army into three teams each with a leader, Aku, Simon and Black Bear. Aku's team was the largest with 400, Simon had little over 300 and black bear had only two. Aku planned to just attack the Giant Chopper, Blackbear and simon did too. We all attacked from different angles.

But the mistake was to bring Lmaograb, we later wished we didn't bring him with us. What Lmaograb did was he shot at the chopper, but he missed all of his shots. Blackbear got so angry at him and Boss slapped Lmaograb. Then the Giant Chopper looked at our direction and tried to shoot us. We were all in panic and everyone got behind cover. The Giant Chopper tried to move to Aku's, team Blackbear screamed at them to look out! The Giant Chopper turned towards Blackbear and shot a rocket. Blackbear dodged the rocket and ran to different cover. Blackbear called Silon and told him it's his time to finish the giant unstoppable chopper. Simon stood up and started shooting at the Giant Chopper. The Giant Chopper changed direction to him. Simin ran while the chopper was shooting rockets at him, he was like a tough true AT fan. He started using his ice power to destroy the Giant Chopper and it worked! The Giant Chopper was destroyed!

We were now around the king's room. It was quiet… QV tried to open the door, but it was locked. QV said: "let me open it", he used some sort of magic and the door got unlocked. We went inside carefully. There were a lot of TTG plushies and we saw the king on a sofa watching TTG season 1 episode 32. He looked at us while we came in, he looked scared. He cried and said: "I swear I will watch AT again". Blackbear replied: "no king, after all what you did you shall die tonight!" The king suddenly grabbed a gun and tried to shoot us with it. Anaphylactic quickly ran towards the king, the king shot a few bullets but Anaphylactic was faster than he king expected. Anaphylactic took the king out with his knife.

 _ **After we researched his castle we found AT season 12-11 it was under king's pants**_


	2. Chapter 2

A new fandom has been reborn by the AT fans again, after they got it done. The AT fandom decided to choose a new king to rule their land. Three of their most known candidates were Mayron ,Simon and Peakus. After the election, everyone voted peakus simply because he had the most respect from everyone and was always there for most of them in dangerous times. Simon and mayron lost their election. Simon had only little support, while had less than 10 votes. Peakus said to Simon and mayron don't worry guys it's just a throne anyways don't worry. Mayron said 'but it felt like I am a loser or something.' Peakus said 'Don't humiliate yourself it's just a election you guys are still described as heroes of Ooo.' Simon said 'Well ok then Im really tired now.' Gladded: 'Tell peakus if I can sleep or not.' Peakus said lol 'I'm not owning your lives i'm here just like a servant to support my kingdom.'

 _Gladded clapped and so did everyone._

Peakus said 'everyone go and take a nap it's too late and sorry for talking here too much nonsense tomorrow we will do a lot of work'

 _The Next day..._

Cloud bear was sleeping he woke up it he was laying on his bed it was about 9Am a knock sound came from the door, Ice bear opened the door. It was douchebag he was really worrying about some stuff and he grabbed cloud bear and said Look what happened to the town Cloud bear was like woah take easy boi. Cloud bear left the cave with douchebag and they went to the town and they saw something abnormal happening in AT fandom and no one was on the road as it was a ghost town. The Unnormal thing was all pictures of TTG were placed in buildings and houses. Simon, rivernotch, iguiln were waiting outside the castle to ask peakus what this mess is. Cloud bear moved into his castle to ask peakus what this trash TTG pictures doing in our fandom

*CLoud bear came inside*

Peakus WHY DIDN'T YOU KNOCK THE SH!T DOOR!?

Cloud bear said WOAh peakus what happened to your old manner

Peakus replied Well.. Me doesn't care about the fandom anymore because I'm really a traitor

peakus replied again I was these whole years an evil genius you all idiots thought I'm a big fan of at but NO I'M REALLY POSSESSED BY TTG

CLoud bear said Haha king nice joke but can we stop now this joke went to far I guess

*Peakus gets a gun from no where and shoots on cloud bear

then peakus ordered to his GUARDS to jail all these

Simon replied Hey soldiers Don't obey him

GUARDS said we don't know what to do

Simon said he is not longer a king I'm the king look at my crown

Peakus said look I already have your crown

peakus said what... since when did you stole my crown?

Peakus replied at Night of course and look at this * Its AT Season 12-11*

He burnt it with his suit hand

Lantern replied dang!

Peakus said YOU STUPID SOLDIERS PAY SOME ATTENTION AND JAIL THEM ALL

*******THE JAIL*******

All six were jailed SImon, Iguelin, lantern, cloud bear, river, douchebag

River notch said I'm hungry

**The guard gave him old rotten bones**

River notch again said I'M HUNGRY

the guard shot I WILL PUT YOU IN FURNACE IF YOU DON'T EAT!

*River threw a bone into guard face*

Guard said No cake for you

river cried...*Eight hours later*

Still crying

The guard got mad and said I can't handle this Sh!T

He left the cell

Cloud bear woke up while he was still a little injured

Simon said Oh you woke up cloudy How is the injure?

Cloud bear said I'm fine I feel only a bit pain

Lmaograb threw a bone to cloud bear and said eat

Cloud bear took the bone and broke it

Lmaograb replied Unacceptable!

Iguelin said Anyone any idea on how we can get out of this place?

Cloud bear I already made a plan before coming into here

Iguelin said what how did you plan before you got captured?

CLoud bear replied I had knew something abnormal was going to happen so I told someone if we don't return back til 12AM then

You know where we are

Douchebag said OK ONLY 4 hours left

*Four ours later

Ice bear came out under the ground and made a hole with his machine pickaxe

Ice bear showed his face

river notch looked at him and said I'M HUNGRY BEAR!

ICE BEAR SAID Ice bear Brought all of sandwiches

LANTER SAID STOP I just want to get out of this place and never deal with anyone of you again

SImon said do what ever you want its not our problem

you can leave right now if you want

****ALL OF US WENT INSIDE THE THE HOLE WHICH ICE BEAR MADE******

We came out of the whole in the next outside of the town

We were seven survivals Ice bear,cloudBear, Lantern iguelin, Simon, Douchebag

While lanter and ice bear left we were only 5

Douchebag said All six of us are wanted in this town

we should migrate somewhere else before we get catched again

Simon said I have an awesome ultra powerful idea

Cloud bear replied to simon : its worthless to return back to the castle just to get your crown back

U know how hard it was to only escaped from there right

QV came out of nowhere and said I have a horrible idea

we were all looking at him with a interested face

he said you all can migrate to spogylodeon fandom

simon said N0 I hate that place their king is so ugly as his ugly spogybob mask

Douchebag replied to simon: You can stay here and die or you come with us like a tough true fan

Simon said UMMM

Iguelin said he is with us

************AFTER THEY MIGRATED TO SPOGYLODEON FANDOM**************

The king had a spongebob mask he was a tall looking man

Iguelin said how did you become the king of these fans

He replied you can't beat me to be the king

Iguelin replied well i didnt even asked to be the king

Spogybob said Alright...I become the king with this beautiful mask that I wear right now

River replied It looks trash to us

Spogybob said what did you said?

Cloud bear we were going to say our land has been taken by ttg fans

can we deal something so as to get it back

Spogybob replied you all migrated here to our land because of those damn ttg fans

all five replied yeah

Spogybob seemed to have aggressive problems with ttgs

he said I won't deal anything with you but I will do my best to support you

We all cheered then he said who wants a piece of cake?

river jumped quickly and ran crazy to it and took all of them

simon grabbed his ear and said put it down

spogyking said to simon here your crown simon got excited

he quickly took it

but it was a made of paper

simon got angry

Then night came and we all slept there

******************One week later*******************

We and spogylodeon fandom prepared to retake our land

from ttg fans

We marched to the castle but first we captured the whole town

but the strange thing was no soldiers or guards were there

we broke into peakus castle and no one was there we checked every corner nothing

all was empty of enemies

later spogybob king came inside the castle and said They feared our army that's why they left

Its now time to show our real face to you AT Fans

Douchebag said Huh?

And we all were in a silent moment

Spogybob king said actually i didn't even know It would be this easy to captured this whole land from you AT fans

Simon said are you a traitor too?

Spoggybob clapped and laughed like spongebob he said everything is on my control now

River notch replied no its now on my control

Spogybob said I have no business anymore with you all

Guards jail them now

Douchebag said is this a jokE?

Spogybob looked at them angry face

and all five later got jailed.


	3. Chapter 3

Iguelin, Simon, Douchebag, River, and Cloud Bear got jailed in a cell that was located in the spogylodeon fandom.

They all slept for the night, and on the next day they all woke up and were in a different place. Nobody could tell exactly where they were located.

Cloud Bear had no idea what to do.

There was a guard, his skin rough and scratchy like meat.

His manner was unworldly; he stood still as a statue, refusing to ever avert his gaze.

Each time Cloud Bear or Simon tried to reach out to him he just continued looking in a straight forward.

Simon spoke up, "You don't look like a spogelodeon fan."

"Yes," The guard replied. Simon decided to dub that guard as "Sticky Guard".

Sticky Guard continued, "I 7 billion killed this dimension". Simon deciphered his words, and figured that the guard was trying to threaten them.

Douchebag laughed it off.

Sticky Guard turned back towards Douchebag, "I will chop your head off!"

Douchebag replied, "Alright then, come on you _douchiestick_!"

The guard's eyes turned a bloody red.

He got an alert, and his eyes slowly became black again. He started again, "You all are gonna die", while he was watching the floor. He left the cell.

"Was he talking to the skull on the floor?" River asked.

Spogkying was sitting on this throne watching an arena, along with a few others.

The G-boss and Lmaograb were talking to each other:

"Look at that ugly Spogy" G-Boss said.

Lmaograb continued, "He looks ugly as this trash head fighter!"

Out of nowhere a giant axe barely missed Lmaograb's head as he rushed out of the way.

Spogyking started yelling, "Boo, stupid fighter! You couldn't even hit the garbage!"

The fighter looked towards Lmaograb and whispered, "Sorry…"

Another warrior tried to attack the fighter, but he dodged and again it barely missed Lmaograb.

They both apologized then Lmaograb and G-boss quickly ran away from the place the king said catch them.

!

The fighters ran quickly, trying to catch their prey.

**********One week later********

*Lmaograb and G-boss still were running away from those Spogy fans.*

G-boss was sitting on the ground, panting, "Are they still following us Lmaograb?" He stood up and looked from a distance

"They are still following us" Lmaograb sighed. Qv appeared:

"Support's on the way! Don't worry…"

Lmaograb asked, "How? We lost everything! What about our land and our army, we don't own _anything_ by now."

Qv continued, "That will change soon…"

All a sudden, the fighters leaped onto Lmaograb and G-boss, capturing both of them!

Lmaograb gasped, "Whoa! Where did Qv go?"

One of the fighters chuckled, "We are the victors now!"

They captured them both and brought the news back to the Spogyking!

Spogyking was still in the same place, he didn't eat, move, or even peak (almost like a doll).

Two weeks passed…

The message of G-Boss and Lmaograb's capture eventually got sent to the Spogyking.

The king smiled, getting excited about the pests getting captured.

************Back in their cell***************

Both G-Boss and Lmaograb were stuck in their dark cell, all alone.

Eventually, the Sticky Guard came in.

But something was off, this Sticky Guard wasn't the same as the last one.

He had a yellow skin and almost looked similar to Spongebob. His hands were also replaced by sharp metal.

The Sticky Guard gave them a small bale of hay, and he shouted at them, "Eat it!"

G-Boss asked, "When will we be released?"

The Sticky Guard was looking in a random direction and continued, "I will live here for the rest of my live, and I won't let anyone _ever_ leave this place." He seemed to speak a little differently than the red Sticky Guard.

"You both are lucky to be in this atmospheric place, even the king doesn't live in such a beautiful place!" The Sticky Guard continued to ramble on.

All of a sudden, a bomb exploded above their prison cell. Up through a large hole MonsterCWP threw down a rope, "Hurry, climb up!"

The Sticky Guard roared a loud "NO!" and began attacking them. He continued, "You must live here forever!" He took a sword out and leaped towards MonsterCWP.

Monster couldn't fight as he pulled G-Boss and Lmaograb up. The Sticky Guard prepped a large swing, but Monster pulled everyone up just in time. G-Boss looked around, and realized that the city had been taken back by the Adventure Time fandom.

Qv whistled down on the Sticky Guard while Sticky was still holding on to the rope. But Qv shooted a fireball to his face, knocking him back.

Sticky quickly jumped to kill Qv, who dodged to the right and threw an even larger fireball at the Sticky Guard.

Sticky screamed in agony, "I WILL KILL YOU EVENTUALLY!"

Then he faded away into dust.

Lmaograb and G-Boss were now released.

Another Adventure Time fan ran over to them and whispered in a hasty voice, "Quick, leave this place!"

Back at the arena, Spogyking was still sitting on his chair.

A servant entered the throne room, and worriedly told Spogyking about the news, "The Adventure Time fandom has re-captured the city."

The king said nothing, so the servant continued, "They've killed more than half of our army!"

Spogyking still remained silent. The Butler continued, "They've captured the whole city! Aren't you worried?"

The King stayed silent. In a last ditch attempt the Butler continued, "Those two prisoners escaped from the prison!"

Spogyking sat there, and through a croaking voice said, "Launch an attack."

The Butler went to deliver the news to a select few generals, and the army quickly was back to attacking at a more vigorous pace than ever!

They fighted like pro fighters and finished off the Adventure Time fandom in minutes! Those who survived got on boats to escape.

Lmaograb and G-Boss quickly jumped on one and left the city. Eventually there were two directions that they could go in.

They could have fled to the West or to the East. On the Eastern path led several Adventure Time Fandom survivors, but on the Western path lied an empty strait.

The chose to go to the West, thinking that following the crowd would only lead to their capture.

Some Advenute Time fans yelled out to them from the shore, "What are you doing you morons! We're going East!"

They yelled at them to come back then a voice disrupted them. It was the voice of a far away general leading the Spogyfandom to the shoreline.

Many Adventure Time fans swimmed so quickly to the boats that someone even punched Lmaograb and asked, "Why didn't you listen to us? We're on the same side!"

Meeplasheep told NeptuniumAvenger to calm down, whispering something about punishment for the traitors.

Neptunium, however, was angry and quickly called the other boats from the Eastern strait. Nobody came back to help.

He called a second time and someone answered. The answerer had a croaky voice whispered, "We will devour you all…" Neptunium quickly threw the phone to the water and turned the boat towards the West.

They began making their way towards the West, when they noticed a black water flowing in their direction.

Meeplasheep didn't seem concerned, "It's just a shark or some unknown creature, nothing to worry about."

Hours later Owl Might looked afar, and the black water still sat on the strait.

Neptunium tapped his foot, "I can't handle this, let me jump into the water and look and see what this thing is!"

The boat was going North-West, and the crew could see behind the boat. Neptunium approached the black water, and read seeped out into the water.

Neptunium had been killed by the black water.

Owl cried out, "What are we going to do? We lost Neptunium!"

Meeplasheep spoke up, "There! I can see an island in the distance!"

The crew continued towards the island, and eventually docked on the shoreline. They discovered a large castle, with a King (who was also an Adventure Time fan), sitting on the throne.

The King hurriedly explained their situation, "The Spogy fans are still attacking! We're some of the last survivors, you'll definitely owe us a large sum for killing the Spogyking."

G-Boss responded, "That would be harder than you ever thought…Our whole fandom got dominated by theses Spogys, and now you're saying that you are going to beat them?"

The fat king replied "Haha! They will never find this island, and even if they do, they won't survive."

Lmaograb laughed, "Lmao acceptable enough…"

The world grew darker until night.

The 5 Adventure Time fans were cheering the king as he came in. Balling his right hand into a fist, he started, "They destroyed the town, killing all of our fans. Begone with you!"

Lmaograb and G-Boss saved their self, getting themselves a boat. They left while Neptunian, Owl Might, and Meep got killed.

The Spogy fans entered inside of the castle. The King scolded them.

The Spogys ignored what he was barking, and they killed the King.

Lmaograb and G-Boss were on the boat heading to the Northern Arctic, landing there within a few days.

There were a large amount of polar bears. Lmaograb tried to ask them if they could have some help.

The polar bear answered negatively…

G-Boss offered up all of his money, and the polar bears agreed.

Both Lmaogab and G-Boss were hiding away as the bears fought the Spogys and killed them all.

They came back to the cave where the two were hiding, and asked for their money.

Both apologized, because they didn't actually have any money.

The bears got angry, getting a rope.

One started speaking, "We will hang you for this."

They then proceed to act on their words.

The Spogy fans arrived and attacked the bears and killed all of them, but they were too late. Lmaograb and G-Boss were dead.

The head commander was looking at them with wide eyes and shooted himself because he failed to keep them alive.

The message got sent to the Spogyking. He was still on his chair in the arena. The servant told him that their greatest commander was dead.

The Spogyking acted like nothing happened.

The servant left after giving him a folded note.

The Spogybob opened it, and his face turned red with anger.

He left the arena and headed to his castle and opened the door. All his guards looked at him.

Spogybob came to near his throne and looked to his guards and started, "Where is my servant?"

The guards said nothing, and Spogy continued, "I saw him coming towards this castle, where is he!"

Then, out of nowhere, he got stabbed in the back!

The one who killed Spogyking had hid his face under a mask, once he took it down everyone could see who he was: Peakus.

He said, "I have been waiting for weeks for this moment. Now we are gonna take over the whole fandom, then the world, beating _all of the fandoms_."

Peakus WILL BRING JUSTICE FOR ALL HIS WORKERS!

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

All in a suddent moment nothing verily had left from spoogylodeon fandom, since their king had died on peakus hands

This concept resulted to lose the whole territory of their land, And be said teen titans go ( Ttg fandom )

Got their fairly land back, not except that , but they had also taken over spogylodeon fandom.

Technically ttg had a big success in their goal, therefore this huge brought a great motivation to their fans

From their trust and believes til their economy.

When peakus found out everything of his castle took it's form differently, to his throne, and all the items, props, that where lying

He felt bizzare about how that appearance all was looking so edgy,

Therefore his hand's and foots gave a suspended character, he didn't not move nor look, but spoke to firefox_fin

{ firefox what the actual heck, is happening here, all these ugly stuff here shall now be exchange now } said peakus

firefox_fin stared at him and shake his head as an signal of agree,

{ Ok but first you gotta exchange this throne, I'm really tired of being on these foots } replied peakus to firefox_fix

Firefox_fin didn't neither say anything before, he just pretended silent, and took his way to outside to get peakus early throne

That didn't not take long enough for firefox_fin since he was a fit, and young servant,

Peakus throne was pleasant soft, it was unlike spoogybob's dirty rough throne,

{ well I'll never thought would give me this order quick } said peakus to firefox_fin

Peakus felt amazed on how fast firefox_fin executed his order

He took a seat on his new throne,

{ I need to relax for a short now, but before I do, Can you do me a favor and put this bag in my secret mid base, firefox? }

Firefox was surprisingly when peakus told him to hide, his most weighty bag

firefox_fin replied { Yes of course master I'll make sure to keep it there }

Peakus lead his bag to firefox, it was a meaning that peakus had a high trust in him

When firefox grabbed it, he quickly left the castle along with the bag, running roads to roads, He felt nervous on being peakus servant due on what mass peakus caused

Therefore firefox dis-oredered peakus request, and headed front to outside the town, some guards shouted at him,

{ WHERE 'RE YOU GOING FIREFOX }

Firefox did neither listen to anyone he was also typically trembling of fearness, his heart was uttering, loud

Meanwhile the guards became confusing on why, he was holding peakus bag, and running outside the town alone

Therefore they went to peakus to make clear everything is on peakus order

The guards headed toward the castle, with yellings, the door smacked up and they came

to ask

{ what's wrong with firefox-fin he had left the town, without complaining us a reason? }`

This news barley gave peakus a heart attack, a hard sight of vision traced his eyes

and sweating due to his rage,

Peakus shouted GO GET HIM RIGHT NOW, GET HIM DEAD OR ALIVE, BEFORE MY DREAM COLLAPSE

The guards became op, and wildish when they heard , firefox as an traitor, they headed outside, to the castle

the castle was persuade quite, a new companion named suckmyshirt

came inside and started to discuss something with peakus

{ Greetings peakus } said suckmyshirt ( as to be more polite to peakus )

peakus was sympathy and did neithr concern at anything only at his bag

SMS realized how peakus was feeling therefore , continued his discussion

{ I have a question to ask }

peakus stared at him with no expession and replied

{ Go a head, ask }

{ it's been days you have taken alot of terrable deeds in town } Said sms

this made peakus a bit of uncomfortable, he asked sms

{ What kind of deeds are you refering to? }

suckmyshirt replied

{ You have been killing some AT fans in the last days }

{ Ummm no } repied peakus

Sms had a feeling that peakus pretended as a lier, he didn't take his decieve his words

{ I'm not sure if you 're spreading the truth }

peakus screabled angryly and replied

{ You how dare you saying such filthy words in front of my throne, i'm not lying to anyone }

Sms replied { If that's so then I guess, l'll just stay here }

Peakus didn't focused on sms laterly,he just stayed funky and waited for byound

Immediately a utter knock came from the door out, and opens on

An surrended fan was out of his mind, the guards were taken him to peakus

A guard replied to peakus

{{ What shall we do with this tgg prisoner?

He had commited a murdering }}

The prison came to his sin and replied fearly,

{ forgive me peakus }

Peakus replied

{ only if you not gonna repeat that again }

Verily out of thinking the guards let the prisoner free

The prisoner explored all on, and felt happy to leave free,

{ Thank you very much peakus } While was stepping out the castle

Peakus laterly

Got recieve his cookies on a plate, Cookies 're mostly what he loves to vore

each cookie he scratched and ate, stimulated him more joyness

But after he accomplished his last cookie

{ These 're sorta drugs sometimes } replied a servant

Peakus spoke with his full mouth

{ GET ME MORE COOKIES! }

His servant wasn't technically surprised on peakus habit, he just took his way to the kitchen again

Sms was appearently amazed on all the design around the castle, he stepped few foots near to peakus back throne, and inspected the sight around

Peakus replied

{ you know hidding behind my throne will result a torment? }

Sms got anxius on those words, He tended to go forward

Eventually all the guards rushed inside the castle, having an argue about the past prisoner again

Sms quickly saved himself by a crough beneath the throne

Peakus was serious shocked, on the reasoning of this recaptured ttg prisoner

{ what brought this dude here again? } asked peakus

{ King you would not believe why we captured him again!}

{ What? did he dab on me? } replied peakus in rage

{ No that happens rarely in our fandom } Replied a guard

{ Well peakus, he was having dinner with your favorite cookies } replied another guard

You wouldn't believe how peakus got lunatic over cookies, he didn't accept this persuade

{ Bring him over here guards! }

peakus stood out of his throne , getting out his sword, and walked to captured ttg prisoner

{ You commited the biggest crime ever, } whisphered to ttg prisoner

He started to slice him with his sword, then got interupted by some other upcomming guards

{ King we found this AT fan, he started to attack us for no sorta reasons }

peakus left the ttg prisoner alone and let him again freedom

{ I'm gonna kill him right now } peakus replied

As SMS headed and stalked all the time beneath the throne

he noticed peakus had scammed his words, but still he still

holded his position to find out the hidden truth

{ I know you deer, you were threading me as an idiot when I was a kid

therefore,...Death shall rise on you }

Deer couldn't say anything, as peakus stepped near to him, and killed him

SMS immediately reveal himself under the throne and shout

{ You lier told me, i'm not a molestor, }

peakus stared at him careless, { Guards do the same, end him } replied peakus

SMS didn't expect that would apear to him, he ran out of the castle, wandering

then luckelt found

a small tunnel, it had light inside it, and was clean smooth to enter

SMS Oh sweet, this tunnel could surely safe me, he stepped in, it was quite larger

than he had imagine,

SMS asked himself { which direction should I choose? }

since there was appearently only one way he decided stright

{ Oh probably just stright }

He used to ran about few minutes, to this stright way, then it became honestly edgy there

the temp was high, and it stinked bad inside there

But then he found a small light in a corner

this made him more enjoyment, he reached the light and saw a leader that goes above

he took it and got outside the tunnel

The shinny light of noon reflected to his face, his vision wasn't clear enough

at the view, but after he became fully clear, he heard numerous of screams

He noticed that ttg prisoner, shooting at fans, and there was someone similiar to peakus

suit, the prisoner shooted all of them, Suckmyshirt couldn't believe peakus died

he smiled a bit, not long enough this pyromeniac ttg prisoner started to ahoot a bullet to

SMS, blood had flow out of his eyes, he cried horrible

And took his point back to the tunnel, he decided now to head to the castle again

because his thoughts on peakus death shared SMS a funky idea, the idea was he believed

getting there before anyone else will give him the throne and all those gems, gold, coins, etc

on his arive, he standed behind the door and, felt proud of his future

, he pushed the door , and got mindless on how peakus was still there on throne

{ SMS asked him, have you not died an moment ago? }

peakus answered { No that was an alt }

Suddenly peakus started to shoot a bullet to a random direction it flow very wildly to

almost all direction by exchanges

But since SMS was a sport hype dude, he avoided the bullet, and then

out of frightness peakus cried loud until the bullet changed to his direction and

hits his face

SMS cheered { WAHHHOO...SCREW YOU PEAKUS, I MADE TONS OF CASH OUT OF YOU }

He focused high, everywhere, and was thinking of all what he could accomplish

then after seeing or viewing everything, he saw one cookie lying on a plate, near to

peakus throne, SMS replied { Yummy I gotta get that now }

his foot steps came closerly to the target then tried to catch it, when he moved his

hand to the cookie, his hand ripped off, and all blood flow out

His expression began to shock, he saw peakus standing front of him.

{ Don't touch my cookies with your unwashed hands} Said peakus

suckmyshirt replied { YOU... YOU LOST YOUR MIND } REPLIED SMS WITH PAINFUL VOICE

peakus appeared behind his back and replied

{ I'm totally fine, also you might not want to live anymore right? }

he sliced sms to half and ended him

after killing him, peakus started to act abnormal again, he typed a passcode in a vip room

and went inside, there he achieved a lot of cookies

like usually he does, he ate more than thousand cookies

These cookies made him high, high to his speed and reaction

He put a thought of incase that everthing pertended normal, but then he attached a notice

that his bag was still on missing, he therefore called a commander named azly

{ did you got my bag from firefox? } asked peakus

{ Peakus we had almost catched him but since he was faster than us, we lost him in a distant }

{ Don't seek for my prey anymore, I'll handle this } replied peakus

Peakus hanged the phone, and was quite standing there, then started to rush, he rushed

in a speed of wind, no one could barely see, it was peakus, due to his speed

, he passed the whole land until saw a small apartment that was abandon

peakus knew from the begining , firefox place, peakus stepped silently to inside the

adbandon structure, he heard, firefox saying

{ finally I got rid of these ttg fans }

He started to open the bag, and saw something that draw him confusing,

Peakus lurked on him and replied { You saw it }

firefox looks around his sight , and seeks nothing, he gears his pistol and starts

to aim into a door,

{ Come out you fu**er }, said firefox frightenedly

he reached the door, checked nothing was obviously been seen

peakus replied { You wont survive this place }

Firfox got even more rage he started to rush, and replied { Stop lurking coward,

Just show yourself }

among two doors that he was rushing to, peakus punched him down, firfox, falled down

and rolled down the stairs, peakus walked to stairs, firefox started to shoot a bullet

at him, his hand got a stark, and was more rigid on himself,

peakus jumped on firefox and killed him., peakus seat near at the dead body and

felt powerful, he took the back, and rushed quickly back to his castle

after all the way to the castle, no one even noticed he got that bag himself

azly saw him outside the castle, and was wondered if peakus got his worthy bag

{ Master peakus did you found your bag? } replied azly

peakus showed his bag, and replied { I got it, without your useless army }

{ Oh I see }

azly then decided to reminded him about his speech

{ also Peakus it's time for your speech! }

Peakus ignored him. and walked toward his speech place

{ Greeting my fans

Today is a great day, this is the first time that ttg fandom got a big goal

we were always the one who got bullied by other fandoms but now its our time

we rule now the greatest land and we shall rule over the whole planet in a soon time.

***Everyone clapped***

this day must be reminded for everyone of us

then he suddenly said forget about the past of what we were doing

I wont be the king anymore

his fans said Why that master?

he said I will rebuild my fandom, TTG IS ACTUALLY JUST A SH1T SHOW

I WILL NEVER WATCH IT AGAIN

ITS NOT FOR HUMANS

ITS REALLY A BIG DISGRACE FOR THE HUMANITY

I was this whole years a fan of Halo

not ttg }

Peakus showed his bag , and opened it, A huge numerous of CDs of Halo were inside

he showed to his fans

EVERYONE CLAPPED AND REPLIED THEY LONG LIVE HALO

Some of them refused on being a different kind of fan

Peakus replied { KILL THESE RATS THEY ARE A BIG DISGRACE TO THE HUMANITY }

The guards took those traitors out

and peakus said

{ FROM NOW ON OUR FANDOM NAME IS EVIL HALO FANDOM}

******THE SPEECH END******

He stepped out of there, and headed to his castle again, all the pictures, figures, and

mimics started to make him stress, he called his new servant Guyperson

{ I am out of these stupid ttg stuff, remove them all }

Guy person just put no other words , he agreed the order

then peakus changed his mind, he demanded guyperson to replace the throne

{ yo, dude first could you replace this throne with one, that contains skulls on it }

Guyperson replied { Of course master }

A new throne was brought to peakus, he seat on it, and atarted now to open an argument

{ Are you a fan of halo or Adventure time? } asked peakus to guyperson

Guyperson became a bit of nervous on that question

{ I would rather choose halo } answered guyperson

{ Why? you know AT has a bigger popularity }

Guyperson started to lie on peakus,

{ I have been playing hola in my childhood }

This made peakus alot of jealous, his face expression showed mad

{ I played hola before you }

Guyperson didn't actually care much on his words

{ Oh is that so }

peakus asked him a question to make sure, if he's true on being Hola fan

{ Could you spoil me on hola 7? }

guyperson took this as an joke, he answered peakus

{ Holalas 're building a hige city above the space }

peakus pretended silent

guyperson countinued { also there 're several mods. like battleroyal }

Peakus shouted this isn't a joke, and not pubg or sims, you 're lying to me }

He put out his sword to slaugher guyperon, but that didn't actually happened

from above a roof

a friend named knives shouted at peakus,

{ LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE YOU JELLY KID }

Peakus replied angry { watch your fu**ing mouth i'm not a kid }

knives jumped over walls to walls until landed to peakus

( The creator of halo has down syndrome )

Those words cause to harm peakus feellings really rage, he took his sword out

{ ENOUGH! time to slay your organs out } Shouted peakus.

Knives refered his hands up as to give up

peakus laughed hard, and rushed along with his sword to cut both, knives was tricky here, he avoided peakus and

smashed a potion to peakus, this resulted to have blury in his vision, his helm was all massed with a sticky liquid

he could barely see something, meanwhile knives and guyperson started to run away, all the guards shouted

{ Peakus they 're getting out of our way }

Peakus got fluence and took out a gun, he wandered the bullet everywhere

his guards where shocking they thought he lost his mind

{ Quickly hide your heads from the bullets, peakus lost his mind! } shouted the guards

Then peakus knew it was waste of time, he cleaned his helm with an liquid and started to say

{ Wait? My bag? I lost it!}

A guard shouts { MASTER PEAKUS, BOTH SEEMS TO ESCAPE WITH YOUR BAG }

Peakus tend to rush quickly to the roof of the castle, there he found an 128 inch long laser machine,

he aimed both targets, and stimulated both guyperson and knives into pieces,

The guards where staying down the castle doing afk, peakus told them to check if his bag got erased or not

After they seek for the bag, nothing was actually left only flesh

The guards shouted { Peakus we lost the bag }

Peakus stayed still and did quit the roof,

location : undetected location

/40 minutes past / inside a locked room

The cell/room the doors where still attained, room had became less bright in all sides

Non thing uttered nor changed, douchebag inclouded to match up a clone of a key that could open up the budged door

He put all partiulars together , it took him hours to finish, when he done his work

simon took the key and passed it through it, didn,t fit inside very well,

simon complained the key's issue, this made douchebag pretty rage,

he shouted

{ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! } AND kicked the door hard with all his saved energy

The door turned seven meters off and got broken to pieces

Simon was curious on why douchebag did not intend that earlier, he asked douchebag, { WHAT, WHY DIDN'T YOU BROKE THAT BEFORE }

Douchebag explained him, the hard work of key splashed for nothing, therefore made him go rage and being stark

when douchebag stepped out the room , he noticed they were in a mansion, the walls, floor, and window seemed abandon

A suddent sound signed, it was most likely something trouble, Cloud bear demanded to everyone to hide quickly and stay quite

to make sure, what's uprunning there.

A thingy meat creature rushed through rooms, it wasn't nature being though , it's foots steps could be heard closer

And it was seeking for something { lmaograb where 're you hidding ! }

when that was spoken, it was a sign of spoogybob, but except it was looking in another shape,

it passed through all the rooms and got dispear, from a moment, iguiln behaved tough and followed the steps of it's directions

As iguiln and his followers approach in a large room, iguiln inspected the large room, he noticed it was a living room,

With all blood painted on the walls and floor, then douchebag asked

{ whoa isn't that QV lying there? }

Everyone surprised on how that happen, Douchebag choosed to check if Qv still breath's or passed

Douchebag shouted { Some fu**ers killed him }

His voice woke an evil spiritual monster, the growls could be heard, { everyone fall back } ordered cloud bear

The monster came in the living room, and was arquing on Qv's dead body

{ Why 're you talking to me like this?}

{ No I did not steal you pineapples}

{ How dare you speaking to me like this }

Then it started to attack with it's meat hands, this monster turned the body to almost pieces, with it's dirty meat hands

This monster left them byound but however, it's not safe to in such a horrific place.

Anyways

Simon suspected up a gigantic door next to the living room, meanwhile the others chillied,

{ Guys I found a door, could we open it, oh nevermind it has a lock on it again }

Douchebag took a long breath and rushed, he kicked the gigantic door with one kick

Everyone shock on how stronge that happen, but when the door got corrupt, and free

Their minds started to superior more horrific,the place was dark and nothing could be seen except a small light room

Iguiln asked { Guys this room might be our next way! }

Simon answered { that might be, Okey let's move to that lighty room! }

They all rushed to the door safely, and closed the door, Simon ensured if all the members survived well, he counted all five,

{ hold on everyone, that place looks empty, } commented river

{ No look at this broken wall, it had a leader that goes up to next floor } replied cloud bear

The broken wall on the corner had a lot of claw pins on it, and was looking weird to them, river decided to go inside and reach the next floor

but that wasn't looking great at first he climbed the leader up, he noticed an whispeher from above the next floor, therefore he slowly reached up the leader

He showed a bit his face to the next floor room, there had a monster whispehered and moving constantly in a circle , talking to no one

Immediately river saw something unexpected arriving, a lot of blood streamed to his face from nowhere, his eye vision became unclear, due to all the blood

But when his vision started to refocus, he saw the monster holding a skin like lether, and started to move out of the room

{ Guys let's move in } replied rivernotch

They all hanged in the next floor, chilling a bit with each other, simon wasn't really into converstion right now , he seeked around a bit, viewing a book

this book was based on monsters and worlds, iguiln said { this book was printed in tawog server also the author is inkbubblez

Confusion touched douchebag, with all those nonsense that iguiln was telling, { wait inkbubblz isn't he a part of our fandom? }

Iguiln replied { he might have something to do with all this mass or he might just be a business guy who writes nonsense fictions }

Meanwhile rivernotch lurked around every item, he later found a chain that was attracted to the button, his face got smug, and kicked it hard,

Another chain started to move a bit, river stared at it, when the chain moved above ,river quickly catch it , he began to let it off but that did not work

{ FLESH YES FINALLY I GOT FLESH! } replied monster

SImon shouted { RIVER LET THAT CHAIN GO ! }

River couldn't do anything since his hands became attained to the chains , he only cried for help

The monster grabbed the chain to the 3rd floor, Simon with his crew rushed to rooms to rooms , passing everything fast

Until they reached close to the monster Cloud bear gave an shout! { SIMON TAKE THIS AXE }

While they rushed simon took on the axe and aimed right to the monster, and threw it, the monster fall down

Iguiln opened the book and asked the monster

{ whose this belong? } asked iguiln

The monster uttered for no reason, and stared at iguiln, { I CURSE YOU, HOW DARE YOU TOUCH OUR MASTER'S BOOK! }

Iguiln replied with negative , { No that's just a piece of crap I guess we should just burn it down }

The monster got mad and kicked iguiln and all other with his long foot, Simon shouted { holy moly big foot stabbed us down LET"S KILL HIM }

The monster laughed extremely loud and died

Cloud bear replied { R.I.P Monser}

{ Anyways time to head back } Simon ordered

Douchebag replied { Wait a minute friend , why would I go all the way down? }

Simon noticed a sign on wall, it was a huge map that inclouded all rooms of this mansion

{ nevermind, we just found our way, look there is a elevator located near us }

{ Hmmm, That's interesting, can this platform really bring us back to home? } asked cloud bear

{ Well friendo, it probably will } douchebag replied

River was still missing in their team, No one noticed their friend was missing out, Cloud bear just headed to a large hall that was filled with trash

However, nothing special did actually happen, but somehow his foot accidently tapped loud at a bottle on the floor, eventually a screaming not far away had been heard

{ I comming steps thank you } with a stoney voice , spoogymeat

{ who has awoken me from the sleep? } replied to his enviroment

{ I hate ping you f_k man } Replied a dobo spoogymeat

Both spoogymeats became very aggrasive to each other

{ You maggot bae I told you fuko to leave my discord profile picture }

These curses drew them even more doboish

{ YOU PINEAPPLE HEAD, I HATE YOUR PINGS }

Honestly no one could understand these two troll meats

Both started to fight against each, simon shouted at one of them, here take this axe, and slaughter his head,

{ Thank you man } replied a spoogy meat to simon

The monster concerned at only his pinger, he fliped the axe up, and started to hit the front, repeatly, meanwhile his pinger did just look at his moves

Cloud bear replied to simon to keep safe from being aimed, all the members stepped forward a bit due to the fight

The monster meat hitted the pinger with his axe, at the first shoot it raced all his meat out of his face,

The monstere passed out of pain, { stay on you pinger } replied the monster meat

He slit all the body into pieces and re-peatly yelled, { aaaAAAAAAAAAAAaa }

Cloud bear informed everyone to silently leave the hall, due to this strapped monster, it wasn't on it's mental thoughts

The hall inclouded two ways backward and frontward, Simon requested everyone to not compose any sound, the whole members kept mute, and left the hall without any hurt, The pass into next room, surprised iguiln ,

{ Huh...isn't peakus alive? LOOK HIS BODY IS LYING ON THE FLOOR! }

Douchebag wasn't at any experience, nor cared, but found an key lying at neck of the body, he snatched the key

and asked this key might free us from here,

simon asked { What makes you sure huh? we have seen such on at past, don't you remember douchebag? }

Douchebag replied to simon { I know each door we came, and each door we passed, all of them were similiar to each, except the one we unlocked with our early key }

when douchebag explained his theory, the room darked in all edgys

a common growls of monsters, started to surrender the room,

Simon demanded everyone to hold together like an circle, and fight back,

{ Stay closer together! } demanded simon

{ Come out you retards , fight us!} replied douchebag

{ REEEEEEE, YOU PINGED ME WITH A CURSE, I SHALL VORE YOUR EYEBALLS }

It marshed toward douchebag, { ROOOOOOAAAAAA } Douchebag slashed his hand off, and jumped up on it's body

And sliced it's head off, another tall monter ran , with his foot kicked douchebag's head really awful

all blood dropped from his nose and mouth, he barely [passed out]

Simon kept his body safe amoung these attacks, and intended to burrowed douchebag's sword

He re attacked the tall monster for revange of his friend

The monster cheered out of joy { HAHA I SMACKED YOUR FRIEND FOOOL }

Simon became rigid and rushed toward his face, and started to kick it's stomach,

{ Ouch that was like an ant attack, hahah } roasted to simon

Iguiln, and cloudbear were busy on the other monsters, but those monsters were weak , they were unlike the tall monser

{ Iguiln and bear, I need backup , I can't beat this tall thing alone } requested simon

Both followed his request, and the battle began very well

The tall monster still had smiled which creeped them out, it was standing quite , doing nothing except moving his eyeballs

to us }

Cloud bear went frightend, this bestowed tall monster to attack him first, cloud bear threw his hammer down, and started to

cry out of fear

But support came from iguiln, he back stabbed the tall monster, AaaaA,! My back hurts

Simon replied { You pinemeat } roasted to it

{ HOW THE F***, NO U ,...YOU 'RE A PINEWIZARD }

Simon took the hammer on the floor and said, { let's battle to death }

Tall monster eyes became red, and snathed the knife out of his back, Simon rushed along with his hammer

Smacking the tall monster in the face until it exploded

Ooh finally i'm done with this, he noticed the body fadded to dust,

but that wasn't actually normal the dust flow to iguiln , and surrended his whole body with this black dust

when the dust fadded away from iguiln, simon became very shock

he houted No wait I can't believe this, YOU 'RE INKBUBBLEZ

yes simon, JOIN ME SIMON, WE BOTH 'RE THE STRONGEST INDIVIDUALS

And what about the crying bear? asked simon

Inkbubblez stared at cloud bear, and laughed hard, he started to shoot a laster , this laser caused to seperate cloud bear to nothing

YOU MONSTER KILLED HIM!

{ HAHAH THAT WAS FUNNY, I ALWAYS DO THAT TO SUCH THINGS } Replied inkbubblez

Simon replied { I wont join you }

{ Ok it's ok for me } replied inkbubblez without worry

Suddenly out of awarness, he shoot a laser to simon

This step knew what simon would do, he covered himself with inkbubblez book

and this caused to kindle a fire on book

Inkbubblez Screamed out of nothing, and sperated into pieces

a teleporter revealed and sucked most of the things inside,

simon holded himself on the wall, shadow replied to simon { Quickly jump on the teleporter before everything collapse

Simon surprised on that, he let himself being moved to the teleporter, When he reached out of this dimension,

he found out himself in a forest, this place was quite and seemed no on lived around, he noticed all of his friends hadn't survived, the other world

Shadow replied { R.i.P the rest of members }

{ Wait, douchebag was still alive, what caused him not to attract the teleporter? } asked simon

{ Hmmm, he might had been far from the teleporter, therefore it didn't attract him }

{ How do we get him back shadow? }

{ No way on bringing him back, the mansion got erased now, you can't do anything simon }

{ Anyways... Listen, I won't stay here, I'm busy with commanding my army, If I'm done I'll get return back ok? } told shadow

{ Mmhm alright shadow, I hope you get back soon }

When shadow left simon alone, simon did nothing special around the forest, his day got ruined by all the bad cursed stuff,

In a moment of alonely his thoughts gotten deeper and deeper until he realized a curious question.

{ Oh wait what happened to spoogylodeon and peakus? shadow? } replied simon

{ Oof nevermind he left } replied simon to himself

Evil halo-famdom / meanwhile with a fighter

It was usually quite around his castle untile he got a ping from a fighter,

{ PEAKUS. PEAKUS COULD YOU PLEASE AGREE WITH THESE LICENSE? } requested the fighter

{ Since I'm bored I'll just pain on it, if you want } replied peakus to him

{ OH YES, PLEASE DO IT, HERE HAVE A PAINT } replied fighter to peakus

Peakus started to register the piece of paper, he didn't analyze what it was about.

But when he finished his registerition The figher laughed at him and said { LOOOOL LOOK PEAKS I TROLLED YOU } replied the fighter

Peakus checked the instruduction of it, he learned, the lincense was about losing the throne

{ THIS BULLSH!T PIECE OF SH!T, IMMA END YOU TROLLER } replied peakus to the fighter,

This caused trouble for himself and the whole fandom, because this fighter was masked no one could find out, if he's an agent of another specific fandom

Peakus burned the letter and brought his sword out

{ ENOUGH WITH THIS, SHOW YOUR FACE, TRAITOR } Shouted peakus

The fighter laughed at his face, { YOU LOOK SO HILARIOUS } replied figher to peakus

Peakus wandered everywhere, he got so rage on all thesee rude words

The figher took rhis time serious { I'm not actually trolling , you ruined my life , therefore, I'll today ruin yours as same } replied fighter to peakus

then he started to remove the mask

Peakus stared at him, and wasn't surprised, { oh it'a you mayron, I thought my army killed you last night }

Mayron still had that smile, and wasn't afraid of anything { wehaha, peakus you dream to much }

Peakus raced his sword, and aimed at mayron { Look I can end you right now, but that will make the game boring, Lets just punch to death Ok?}

Mayron did nothing, he just stayed cool and neither respond to peakus words

both were afk, staying there for about three-two minutes, until a figher came in and replied { What's happening guys? }

Mayron threw a knife to the fighrer's neck and killed him, immediately peakus to march fast toward mayron., mayron did no movement, therefore he got punched hard in the face

Peakus had him there, he became ultra powerly , all puches and kicks made mayron massive bad, he rushed out of the castle

All the guards surrended him, they asked peakus to deal with him

{ NO STAY AWAY YOU USELESS GUARDS, YOU ALL 'RE ODD FROM THIS BATTLE }

Mayron became massive weak as anytime before, He felt hopeless and painful

Peakus grabbed him on the floor, and started to punch him several times

{ YOU CAN'T OWN MY CASTLE KID } said peakus to him

A hard punch touched on peakus stomach , this saved mayron for a bit moment, he stood up, meanwhile Peakus was getting in pain, he was on theground , but not long enough

he as well became up again, he noticed alot of birds were surrending most of the whole sky

Peakus just stared on them curiously, { what 're this birds doing? }

meanwhile

all the guards screaamed out of fear, they rushed to the castle and blocked everything as to be safe

The birds took mayron's shoulder above the sky, and kept him safe from peakus

{ HEEY YOU BIRDS COME BACK, } shouted peakus

All birds left him alone there except one, Peakus started to ask him { WAIT AIN'T YOU SKYSHARD }

Skyshard replied { Yes and I brought you an awesome gift }

{ He dropped an water ballon on peakus face }

Peakus got really made like everytime

{ YOU BIRD, I SWEAR I'll MAKE YOU TO DINNER THIS NIGHT! }

Skyshard laughed and spitted on his face

{ Ewwwwwwww } he closed his eyes, for some bit while, and re opened,

He was sitting on his throne, { Oh f**k this was all just a nightmare }

Later he started to cursed mayron for about 2 hours later on he just spoke nothing and waited to relax

After all these hours peakus, relaxed himself on his pleasant throne, all these hours was actually making a huge waste on something dangerous for a leader like him

He got interupted with an annoying fighter, rushing toward him to give him a bad new

{ Master peakus, please forgive me, I'm here to bring you a bad new } said the fighter

{ On his throne, he asked tell me, what's happening? } replied peakus to fighter

The fighter began his long story, telling he was a commander in west of halo fandom,

And his story started to give peakus a bit interest

{ I was ordering my army to march to a unknown land it was creepy dark there

{ then this sounds of undeads started to happen, it was something communicating with us , we heard it said MOVE OUT OF HERE YOU TTG FANS

We 're not a part of ttg anymore, get used troller

then a suddent momment a lot of bright light went on

we saw those things

Peakus said what things

were amounts of burning pumpkins looking at our direction their hands were tied

The voice said if you don't leave my army we 'll crash your fandom

I didn't felt safe but my army laughed then we said We have destroried plenty of fandoms which were stronger than before you

*then we saw the pumpkins become more brighter and came out of their heads and hands then they started to move downward the hall to us and killed all of our fighters only a few survived }

Peakus couldn't stop lauging on this night story, he took nothing as serious ,

{ Were did you catch these fake news! , }

The fighter replied to him { NO MASTER PEAKUS I POSTED THESE NEWS ON TWITTER }

Peakus took his phone out and surfed on twitter, a moment passed , and he replied { YOUR NEWS ARE FAKE, ALSO I UNFOLLOWED YOU }

{ Now get out of my castle you don't deserve my justice } replied peakus to him

The fighter became out of words, and started to leave the castle along with his bags

The sun rised down, and night started to show up like usually

It was a boring night, no news had been shared to peakus, and he noticed alot of his guards left his fandom in these hours , what caused the problem started to make him curious

therefore he asked { Were 're the complete amount of my guards hidding? }

His servant replied to him { I'm sure they 're on their duty}

{ What duty 're thou refering to? } asked peakus

Immediately something exploded outside near the castle, peakus jumped out of his throne. and grabbed his sword

His view on outside the world was terrable, he found out a huge damage caused in the whole town, and not only that, he noticed an cluster of pumpkins surrending his castle

Peakus asked the pumpkins to leave his castle or die in a brutal way

The pumpkins didn't talk nor cared , they only standed there

His guards rushed toward peakus

{ Peakus I know this guy up there, we used to jail him remember }

{ Yes that's lantern, hey lantern you know leaving you alive was a bad idea, I should had kill you before } replied peakus

{ too late peakus I'll make sure to end you tonight hahah. }

Peakus maintained his position , and cleared lantern he was ready to face all lantern's pumpkins to death.

Then he started to move toward all the pumpkins and grab a fight with the smallest pumpkin

The pumpkin focused extremely fast, it avoided all peakus attacks

meanwhile peakus wasn't really focusing very well on any moving thing, therefore a suddent attack smacked peakus above his head,

His helm barely broke out of this stark hit

{ ENOUGH } SHOUTED PEAKUS

Peakus knew fighting like a weak wouldn't help his live, he grabbed a can of juice and started to drinking it

{ Now I'm 4x times faster and more powerful } said peakus

The pumpkins swarmed an attack above him again , Peakus shout a laser into the sky and burned them all to dust

{ Hahah I'm now gonna killl all you pumpkin's lantern! } said peakus

Lantern was sympathy, he just pretended careless, and replied { Do it , I don't need them }

Peakus stared at him with a joy face, { I'm hecking gonna do that! }

He blasted all the pumpkins with his laser again, wait no these pumpkins 're made of materials

Lantern { Oh shoot he noticed our secret, ALL PUMPKINS ATTACK AT ONCE! }

This time peakus got a real chalange, all the cluster seperated their selfs into groups and started to attack peakus

There was no guarantee he could win this fight, therefore he jumped above the sky and aimed his hands and started to shoot the hugest laser ever

This caused to collape ever building in the town, every thing got destroyed, especially his favorite Halo CDs

Peakus became really upset on his lost of the Halo collection

{ Whatt did I done, I curropted my halo CD's into pieces, I gotta shoot myself now }

He raced a knife to end himself, but a huge light reflected on him. he found out a spaceship, that landed toward near him

Peakus stared at the spaceship with tears of cries, The gates started to open , a group of halo fans came out , and claimed that they were halo fans, then they offered him to join them

{ Hey peakus, we have been watching all your good deeds, and to be honest you 're a really true halo fan, come and join us peakus, JOIN US PEAKUS }

Peakus teared even more out of joy, he cried { YES PLEASE I FINALLY FOUND MY LIFE }

He joined the spaceship and left the earth happy

The town was still massed out but still shadow brought simon to the town, and in that moment of sight

Simon got curious on how everything got collape, he asked { who was responsible for this huge mass? }

in a short suddent something started to crowl out of the stones { The polar bear }

Simon { Where's he now? }

Lantern the refused simon's question, and replied { Oof I can't tell you that }

Shadow replied { Oh I see him lurking behind that trashcan }

SImon replied { Come here }

Lantern informed them his name isn't come here, { You gotta say ice bear to ping him shadow}

Ice bear did come alone and started to stare at all

{ I never seen this bear in our hood also where is peakus? } asked simon with wondering face

Lantern answered he left the earth last night, now he has a life unlike you all losers

{ I wonder who is now gonna role this fandom? } asked simon

Ice bear replied { ice bear will do that }

{ Who 're you even? } asked simon to ice bear

Lantern said { he's clever tho, without his science we wouldn't build all these destroied pumpkins

Then simon said who else helped you on your work, huh lantern

Lantern repied { I won't spoil you simon }

Shadow replied hold on simon, let me explain thou curious dude }

{ Inkbubblez did! } replied shadow

Simon thoughts got fuzzy on a while, he barely passed out of confusness

Shadow replied actually inkbubblez trolled you so bad, he was playing all this game of the mansion

Simon replied { Oh well good 're that means , we lost no one, also why did you let him do that? }

Shadow { replied We did that to keep you safe from both dangers. peakus crew and spoogyfans, and yep we had no lose of anyone in inkbubblez's mind }

One last question brought simon to ask

{ Who will now actually role our fandom huh? }

{ Uh seriously simon, it's already clear... me }

{ NO ICE BEAR WILL! } SHOUTED ICE BEAR WILDISH

THE END

ICE BEAR : ICE BEAR WANTS JUSTICE FOR ALL FANDOMS

CLOUD BEAR : ^

IGUILN : Oh really?

SIMON : Hmmm, what if I become king?

Skyshard : Oo, that might work I guess

Lantern: Ooof,

Steeluhlife: ICE BEAR LOVES ORANGE JUSTIC

ICE BEAR : :(

Peakus : sup

Shadow : WHAT YOU CAME BACK

Peakus: No Im just chatting from the space, Its awesome here

Shadow : mmhm, Just don't come down here, or we will end you

Peakus : Oh really, Muhahahahah, I'll destroy your planet shadow, and I'll soon

Peakus Jk Xd


End file.
